Just the Usual?
by v0lchitsa
Summary: Seems like Bellamy is gonna keep coming back to this coffee shop until they finally get his name right. (Rated M for language)


Summary: Seems like Bellamy is gonna keep coming back to this coffee shop until they finally get his name right.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from** ** _The 100_** **, CW, or much of anything. Just a few plot-bunnies here and there.**

* * *

"Good morning! What can I get started for you?" Bellamy walked up to till keeping his eyes on his phone while replying to an urgent email from his boss.

"Uh yeah, hi. Can I get an americano and an almond milk cappuccino?" He listened to the barista read back his order while looking at his phone, nodding absently. When she asked if he needed anything else, he finally tore his eyes away from his phone looking straight at a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He must have been completely blanked out because she tilted her head to the side and repeated her question with a smile, "Can I get your name with that?"

"Oh. Uh. It's...It's Bellamy," he finally manages to sputter. She smiles, nodding and entering his order into the system. He stares and he can't even begin to fathom how her eyes were so very blue.

"Alright Bellamy, we'll call you when your drink is ready." He nodded his thanks and shuffled to the side bar to wait for his drinks. He keeps her in his peripheral and continues to sneak glances at her. Wavy blonde hair, eyes bluer than a spring morning, and a smile that just completely throws him off. His thoughts were soon interrupted by someone loudly calling out a drink order.

"I've got an almond milk cappuccino and an americano for Beluga?"

 _Beluga?_ Bellamy looked up at the order and then around to see if anyone was going to claim the drinks, but when no one walked up, the barista behind the corner picked up the receipt and yelled out even more loudly than before, " _Beluga? I have an almond milk capp and an americano for a Beluga_."

Fuck. They were his drinks. He quickly grabbed them, added some cream to his americano, and grabbed Octavia's cappuccino. As he headed out, he kept head down, avoiding all eye contact before quickly shuffling out of the coffee shop.

As soon as he got back to the apartment he shared with his sister, he shoved her drink into her hands, "Figured you might need this after that gym session."

"Nice! Thanks for the coffee, Bell," sitting down, she started drinking from it before pulling it away, "MMM...It's super tast- _BELUGA?_ What? Who is beluga?!" Octavia asks as she tries to hide her laughter.

Her brother rubs his face with both his hands, "I don't know, O. I said my name and they called Beluga, okay? I don't know."

Octavia wasn't even listening, because all she could do was laugh and gasp for air, "It says _BELUGA_ on the cup, Bell!" She feigned wiping tears out of her eyes. Or were they real ones?

"Oh God, I know right? I fucking said my name and almost didn't pick up the drinks because they kept calling that stupid name." Octavia kept laughing as he explained this whole ordeal while watching his sister spend the next five minutes snapchatting and tweeting everyone they knew.

"I'm never gonna live this down."

* * *

The next week, Bellamy found himself back in the same coffee shop waiting in line to order Octavia an almond milk cappuccino and an americano for himself. Right before he walked up to the till, the employee clocked out with the blonde girl that had taken his order last time quickly clocks in before looking up at him. Nodding, he walks up to her, he gives her his order and left his name. Nodding, she takes his order as he notices how delicate her fingers look.

"Right, so an almond milk capp and an americano. Can I get anything else for you today?"

Shaking his head no, he paid her and stood by the counter waiting for the drinks.

"I've got an americano and an almond milk capp for Bologne!" _Fucking shit._

Without even checking to see if anyone else would run up to get the drinks, Bellamy walked up to the counter, muttered his thanks and walked out the door.

"O! I'm back!" Before he could even set the drinks down Bellamy heard Octavia opening the door to her room and he watched as she trudged out, looking like she had one too many cocktails.

Grinning at her appearance, Bellamy hands her the cappuccino as she slides into the kitchen chair. "How was your night Bucky Barnes? You've got a bit of eyeliner there."

"Ugh, shut up," taking a sip of her cappuccino, "don't be a dick."

"Hey, I'm not the one who drank up half of the Ark's tequila last night. You did this to yourself."

"I don't know, _bologne_ ," Octavia says snidely as she holds the crudely written name into his face, "it seems like you keep going back to this cafe and that you let the baristas mess your name up every time."

"I don't even know why this keeps happening, O," Bellamy snaps back as he runs his hand through his curly, dark hair. "It's almost as if they're doing this on purpose! I even spelled it out for them! Literally!"

"Oh Bell... you silly, naive dummy. They are _purposefully_ trying to get your name wrong," Octavia says, reaching over to gently pat his hand, "You should just give them a normal name next time. Like Brian...Or Jack."

Bellamy crossed his arms across his chest, "But I like my name."

"Well, if you keep this up, they're gonna keep giving you these weird ass names. You were always a glutton for punishment."

* * *

Bellamy goes back the very next day as soon as he wakes up. When he walks in, the blonde barista smiles at him and greets him. "Just the usual today?"

Smiling back, Bellamy answers "yes" to her question and then asks, "Hey, uh…"

"Clarke"

"Yeah, Clarke. So the last two times I ordered a drink and the barista keeps getting my name wrong. It's BELLAMY, like BELL and AMY."

"Eek. Got it, I'll make sure they get that properly on the receipt."

"Thanks, Clarke. I appreciate it."

When they called his name, the receipt read, "BELANIE".

* * *

He keeps going back. He figured out that it's Clarke after the fifth misspelled name, since his name is never misspelled or butchered when any of the other employees are working there. He finds comfort in knowing she comes up with a different name each time. It becomes a running joke that they never explicitly talk about and he doesn't say a word because he likes it when she smiles every time he offers his name.

One day, his coffee has her name and number under his name, spelled exactly as intended.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is my first fic, so if there are any constructive points or reviews to help with my writing, please let me know!


End file.
